Sophia
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl hace daño a Carol con el peor tema de todos, su querida hija. Piensa hacer todo lo posible para que ella le perdone y sepa cuánto la quiere.


" **Sophia"**

Era un auténtico imbécil. Un idiota. Y no se la merecía, no merecía ni estar cerca de su presencia. Ella era mil veces mejor que él y cualquier otro hombre que estuviera cerca de ella, tan preciosa, tan fuerte.. y para colmo él no dejaba de hacerle daño. Y además con lo que más le dolía a ella.. y a él.

Daryl estaba sentado en la cama de Carol, no podía parar de pensar una y otra vez en lo que había pasado esa mañana. En como casi habían muerto, en la pelea y en como Carol le ignoraba como la peste. Y no podía culparla.

Pff.. esta vez si que la he liado- dijo Daryl para él.

No lo dudo- dijo Rick apareciendo por la puerta- ¿Qué has hecho ya tío? Carol ha estado llorando aunque ella lo niegue, te ignora y tú estas en su cama mirnado al suelo.

Pff.. Me vas a matar Rick- sabía que Rick se había vuelto super protector desde Terminus con Carol, no paraba de pregonar que era como su hermana y que además era la salvadora de sus hijos.Sí, iba a querer matarle.

Verás..

(Flashback)

Carol y él habían salido solos a una escapada para coger nuevos medicamentos y cosas para la peque. Eran los únicos que podían ir, cosa que no le hacía gracia a Daryl. Prefería a Carol segura en casa, bueno segura después del ataque de lobos y zombies.

Se sentía mal, no para de discutir con ella, de hablarle mal y podía ver como ella estaba cansandose. No sabía porque lo hacía , pero estaba así con todo el mundo desde el ataque. Además esta escapada le daba mala espina y ella estaba todo el rato intentando hablar. Algo no normal, porque con ella lo normal era hablar cuando querían y permanecer en silencio casi todo el rato. Un silencio en el que podría disfrutar de su presencia.

Mira, allí hay un colegio.. seguro que encontramos juguetes y cosas de bebes para Judith- le decía ella

Pf.. venga.. quedate aquí

¿Qué dices Daryl? - le dijo ella irrritada- ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia que prefieres arriesgar tu vida a que yo te acompañe?

Deja de decir gilipolleces, mujer- le espetó él.

Carol siguió adelante sin mirarle. Era un verdadero idiota, desde hacía meses se había alejado, y cada vez más. Lo peor es que eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella.

Iré a esa habitación, tu ve por esa- y antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, ella se fue.

¿De verdad se creía que la iba a dejar sola?

Y menos mal que no lo había hecho. Al entrar en la habitación vió a Carol completamente paralizado mientras una niña caminante se le echaba encima. Daryl le disparó a la cabeza antes de que llegara a tocar a Carol.

Y ahí empezo la tercera guerra mundial.

¿QUÉ COJONES HACES? ¿Tienes un deseo suicida o algo? Sabía que no te tendría que haber traído dios. ¿Es que te has vuelto estúpida o que? Es un maldito caminante y no has hecho nada- le gritaba a ella completamente enfurecido

¿Acaso te importa? Llevas pasando de mí meses, y por sino te has dado cuenta salvé Alexandria dos veces en el último mes- le dijo ella igual de enfada pero sin gritar, ella nunca gritaba.

¿Y se puede saber por qué no has hecho nada? ¿acaso has vuelto a ser aquella estúpida de la granja? - y ya está . Ahí estaban las lágrimas y la rabia. Pedazo de inútil que solo sabía hacerle daño.

Tenía la camiseta de Sophia.. por un momento parecía ella – dijo ella mirandole con rabia, Daryl se acercó al cuerpo y lo vió, era una jodida copia de Sophia. Dios.

Daryl se agarró la cabeza con las manos sin saber que decir, sabía que Carol nunca se recuperaría de lo de su hija y en vez de reconfortarle ante esto..

No somos tu problema, puta.. ¿recuerdas? Supongo que sigues pensando eso después de tantos años- le dijo ella, para salir de la habitación .

Daryl se quedó allí paralizado pensando en como iba a recuperarla después de tantos fallos.

(fin flashback)

Daryl.. quiero matarte- le dijo Rick- un maldito zombie.. igual que Sophia .. ¿Y le dices eso? Dios mío, porque sé que la quieres pero eres un auténtico imbécil

Yo no..

Cállate y no mientas. Todos sabemos que os queréis, aunque si yo fuera Carol no me acercaba . Ve a por ella y más te vale hacerla feliz o te clavo una flecha en el culo- le dijo Rick con cara de pocos amigos.

Daryl fue a buscarla por toda la casa, pero no sabía donde estaba. De pronto se le ocurrió ir a buscarla al cuarto de juegos de Judith.

Ahí estaba. Acunando a la niña y cantandole una nana. Estaba radiante pese al incidente de esta mañana. Intentaba escuchar lo que le cantaba a la niña. No sabía que tenía una voz tan preciosa.

De pronto vio como Carol paraba de cantar y le hablaba a la niña.

Sabía que te gustaría esta nana, cielo. A mi Sophia le encantaba de pequeña.. Judith tienes muchos angeles de la guarda cuidandote.. Tu madre, Shane, mi niña..- le decía mientras lloraba.

Daryl cerró la puerta tras de sí. Le partía el alma en dos la escena.

No hay nada más duro que ver a la persona que más quieres sufrir tanto. Y Carol había sufrido para 20 vidas. Su Sophia, una pérdida de la que ni él mismo había sido capaz de recuperarse, Lizzie, Mika.. demasiadas.

No podía parar de pensar que en cualquier momento ella caería también. Y entonces no podría seguir adelante, no sin ella.

Pero si algo pasaba, y los dos caian, pensaba hacerlo sin remordimientos.

…...

Carol estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando a su almohada. 3 años y medio y todavía dolía como el primer día. Había días mejores y días como hoy, en los que no sabía si podía seguir adelante sin su niña. Y para colmo Daryl.. que siempre estaba ahí.. no sabía si podía hacerlo sola..

De pronto notó como alguien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Era él, mirando hacia el suelo. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

De pronto la miró y Carol se soprendió de lo que vió en su mirada: dolor, pena, angustia, y ¿deseo?

…...

No sabía que decirle. No podía permitirse hacerle más daño. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño para toda la vida.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La miró y con miedo de que ella se apartara, le acercó la mano a su rostro. Sin llegar a tocarla, con miedo de romperla

No quería hacer lo que me dijiste.. lo de permitirme sentirlo.. por eso me he alejado de ti- le decía mirandola a los ojos- soy un capullo y eso lo sabes desde el primer día que me conociste

No digas tonterías..- le decía ella mirandole con esos ojazos azules- tampoco has hecho lo que me dijiste tú... lo de empezar de nuevo..

Lo sé- le dijo mirando hacia abajo avergonzado- tengo miedo..

¿De qué? Se supone que tú no tenías miedo a nada- le decía ella agarrando su mejilla y obligandole a mirarla- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que se te pasa por la cabeza?

Ya no estás enfadada ¿?- le preguntó él.

No saque el tema ahora.. dependiendo de lo que me respondas seguiré enfadada o no

Pf.. a ver.. tengo miedo de .. de perderte ¿va? Sé que puedes valerte por ti misma, dios eres una especie de guerrera apocalíptica y creeme no hay nadie más orgulloso de ti que yo.. pero no puedo.. - dijo cerrando los ojos imaginandose como sería todo sin ella. No podía imaginarselo. Abrió los ojos para acariciar su mejilla- Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que ha creído en mí desde el principio cuando nadie más lo hacía y he estado tantas veces a punto de perderte que yo..

¿Que tú qué pookie? - le dijo ella

Joder.. ¿en serio me vas a obligar a decirlo? - a lo que ella asintió- No puedo vivir sin ti ¿va? No me imagino la vida sin ti y siento lo de esta mañana, siento no haberte traido a Sophia, siento haberte gritado.. siento todo.. y no espero que me perdones.

Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en mil años. Ella se inclinó y le besó. Un beso al que no tardó en corresponder. Era un beso lleno de disculpas, de amor, de ternura, de " estaré siempre aquí para ti", de "dios no me dejes".

Se apartó y la miró. Cuando la conoció tuvo el presentimiento de que ella iba a jugar un papel importante en su vida pero no imaginaba entonces que ese papel iba a ser el del amor de su vida.

Carol..

Sh.. Pookie.. - le dijo ella para besarle de nuevo.

Esta vez él tomó el control del beso. Acariciando con delicadeza su espalda la inclinó sobre la cama y siguió besandola. Se besaban para apartarse a mirarse y seguir besandose. Poco a poco había menos ropa entre ellos.

Cuando ella no tuvo nada de ropa encima, él se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarla. Estaba ensismismado, catatónico por su belleza. Era lo más precioso y sexy que había visto nunca.

Carol.. después de esto no hay vuelta atrás.. después de esto será mía para siempre.

Siempre lo he sido Pookie- le dijo ella besandole y moviendose contra su cintura

Él agarró sus brazos y los colocó encima de su cabeza. La beso por todo su cuerpo, mientras ella no paraba de gemir de placer y decir su nombre.

Estaba en el maldito cielo, tenía que estar muerto porque no creía la suerte que tenía. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a este ángel en su vida?

Se colocó encima de ella, dispuesto a entrar en ella y hacerle el amor como se merecía. Se miraron a los ojos y entonces lo supo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, hubiera habido apocalipsis o no, se hubieran encontrado igualmente..

Todo les había conducido a este momento.

Entró en ella y se detuvo para mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba verla.

Abre los ojos cariño- a lo que ella obedeció.

Y empezó a hacerle el amor, con ternura al principio pero después con toda la pasión que sentía por ella.

Y así entre gemidos y palabras de amor que le susurraba al oído, se unieron y nada ni nadie los separaría. Ni en la vida ni en la muerte

Era un Dixon, y era testarudo. Y ella más aún.

…...

Rick cerró la puerta con cuidado. Típico, confía en un Dixon para hacerle el amor a su chica sin que se entere toda la casa. Pff.

Cuando se asomó para ver lo que pasaba al oír ruidos extraños, no se soprendió en absoluto con lo que vió.

En su opinión, habían tardado demasiado. Así que cerró la puerta, dejando atrás las paabras de amor de Daryl y los gemidos de placer de Carol.

Se encargaría que nadie fuera a buscarlos hasta la hora de la cena.

Se lo merecían.


End file.
